dc_and_marvel_ultimate_assemblefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamaraneans
Tamaraneans are person natives to the distant extraterrestrial planet Tamaran in the Vegan System. Tamaraneans are humanoid in appearance, but are recognizable due to their characteristic orange-toned skin, red hair and green eyes, which are common among their race. Although rare individuals can be born with different colored eyes and darker hair. ".''" :—About Tamaraneans. Description Anatomy and Design Biology Tamaraneans are mostly identical to a human's physical appearance, but they are still far from being the same, having a unique biology that allows them to perform amazing feats as well as a very uniquely named anatomy. For instance, Tamaraneans have nine stomachs. Starfire once used her nine stomachs to her advantage to avoid being brainwashed by Mother Mae-Eye's food, controlling which stomach her food can go to. They also seem to lack a navel. Teenagers of Tamaran also go through their own stage of puberty, called 'the Transformation'. Most go though a minor physical change, for example it was mentioned that Blackfire turned purple for two days. However, a few will experience several escalating physical changes. Starfire's transformation included changes over several days until she formed into a chrysalis. At this point the transformation will have run its full course and the person will return to their normal appearance, along with new and increased physical abilities. Characteristics and Culture Out of necessity, Tamaraneans are principally a warrior culture. Children are brought up to be tough and self-reliant; weakness is frowned upon. While personal affection is permissible, it apparently must not be shown in general public, or at least to strangers; Starfire mentions that only her guardian has ever shown her kindness. Table manners are based on an "all-you-can-get" principle, which to humans would be the equivalent of "pigging out". Strangely, aggressive tickles are a method of welcoming Tamaranean's on their return home. Marriages among the citizens are apparently arranged, though this may simply be the case only for Tamaranean royalty and the noble classes. It is considered wrong for an outsider to touch a crown princess of Tamaran, as revealed in ''Betrothed. Even though when Starfire first meets the rest of the Titans she is fierce and aggressive, she quickly warms up and becomes quite perky. Despite the contradiction of the warlike themes of their culture, friendship is considered very important. In "How Long is Forever?", she tells them about Klorthog, the festival of friendship. They even have a term for the weakening of bonds and drifting apart of friends, rekma. Society The Tamaraneans are ruled by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, the most recent one being Galfore, the caretaker of Princess Starfire. Blackfire is also a Princess of Tamaran, and Wildfire is the Prince. The nemesis of the Tamaraneans are the Gordanians, a reptile-like warrior race with whom the Tamaraneans have fought many conflicts. Princess Starfire was once captured and taken to the Gordanians by Princess Blackfire as a bargaining chip so that the Gordanians would not invade Tamaran (and also because Blackfire sought to be rid of Starfire so she could rule Tamaran unopposed). Starfire has since escaped their custody and is now a member of the Teen Titans on Earth. Language "Tamaranean" is also the name of their spoken language. They are also capable of learning foreign languages through lip contact, during which they learn said languages almost instantly, though the subtleties of the language may still elude them. Known translations Starfire has been known to periodically use terms from her native vocabulary, mostly in lack for a comparable (and to her, unknown) Earth equivalent. Known words and their meanings include: *'Bumgorf': A protegee or pupil, usually in need of a parent or guardian (k'norfka). Starfire often uses this term to describe Silkie. *'K'Norfka': A legal guardian of a bumgorf. *'Troq': A disparaging term meaning 'nothing,' as in being worthless/insignificant directed at Tamaraneans. *'G'luthnog': The Tamaranean equivalent for 'Gesundheit' or 'bless you'. *'Grebnacks': Tamaranean term for an unspecified body part, possibly the buttocks or breasts. *"behaving like a royal zorrgnarg": True nature of the term unknown; used as Tamaranean equivalent for the derisive term "jerk" or "pain" (essentially, a bad person). *'Rutha': weak, or weakness. *'Clorbag Valblernek': Possibly a person who pulls mean pranks on others, or merely the word he/she is described as by an offended reactant. *'Grimplork': derisive term for a female, presumably in terms of relationship (i.e. a romantic rival). Once used by Starfire in reference to Kitten. *'Milnip Wusserloop': Name used towards Beast Boy. It is not stated if it is something good or bad; Starfire simply laughs and flies off when Beast Boy asks if the term means something good. *'Grubfars': Type of Tamaranean currency. Used when asking Cyborg if he is okay. Instead of the term,"A penny for your thoughts" Starfire says, "For your thoughts I will pay six Grubfars." *'Glubnorb': A deriding word used to describe Blackfire. * Shlorvax/ Shlorvaccs: Dreams (Starfire says "Pleasant shlorvax" when everyone is saying goodnight to each other in 'Betrayed') * Plinthorg: Term for type of long Tamaranean distance. Used in Titan Rising when following the first of Slade's metal "worms", Starfire says, "That evil worm has left a very long trail. This tunnel continues for at least two more plinthorgs." Cultural paraphernalia *'Blorthog': A celebration for the renewal and maintenance of close friendships. The opposition to Rekma. *[[Zorkaberries|'Zorkaberry']]: A bitter-tasting type of berry native to Tamaran. *'Grubtharks': A Tamaranean form of money. How comparable it is to the US dollar is unknown. *'Gorka pipe': A native Tamaranean instrument, similar to Scottish bagpipes. Normally plays very dissonant notes too disruptive for humans to bear. *'Glorrk': A Tamaranean dish incorporating dried Spudlings and Zorkaberries. Terra once commented that it tastes like sushi and ice cream put together, and it is apparently made from some sort of Tamaranean fungus. *'Klorthog': Some kind of annual festival, which has a day dedicated to it known as the "Day of Klorthog". *'Rekma': The Drifting. A Tamaranean term for the termination ("living apart") of a friendship. *'Throknar': "Crown of Meat". A traditional Tamaranean birthday celebration item. *'X'hal': Term for the supreme Tamaranean deity. Also used as a respectful hailing. *'"Gorb-Gorb"': An instant invention of Starfire, to explain away some ripped curtains in her room while she was hiding Silkie. Made up on the spot, she tells Raven that it's a "festival of berating drapery". Energy Technology Powers and Abilities Tamaraneans are extremely powerful beings capable of amazing things. They mainly use their abilities for combat purposes but can use them for other tasks as well. Many of their powers are fueled by specific emotions. Their known abilities are: *Generating bright green-colored (or lilac in the case of Blackfire) energy from their hands and eyes *Accelerated healing factor *Self-sustained flight in vacuum and atmosphere *Superhuman strength *Superhuman reflexes *Enhanced stamina *Superhuman condition *Superhuman endurance *Superhuman agility *Linguistic assimilation (via lip contact) *Invulnerability *Have nine stomachs *A long lizard-like tongue *Self-sustenance *Tolerance to extreme environmental conditions *Experienced hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist *Experienced use of various weaponry; such as swords, harpoons, or longbow and arrows *Extended Longevity; capable of living for hundreds of years and have a slowed aging process. Weaknesses Some may be allergic to metallic chromium. Known Tamaraneans Civilians * Myand'r * Luand'r * Galfore * /Wildfire Heroes * Koriand'r/Starfire Anti-Heroes Villains * Komand'r/Blackfire History Past Synopsis See also External links *Tamaraneans DC Database Notes & Trivia * According to Starfire, people from Tamaran could learn any language through lip contact (aka, a lip to lip kiss). This is seen in the Trouble In Tokyo film as she kisses a Japanese boy to learn the language and has also mentioned that she kissed Robin to learn the English language. Category:Races Category:Alien Species Category:Tamaraneans